The present invention relates to a wire holding device for a coil winding machine used to hold wire of a coil to be wound around a bobbin or to cut the wire by suddenly moving the wire while the wire is held by the holder. And more particularly, it relates to a wire holding device containing a chip removing mechanism suitable for a coil winding machine using an extremely thin wire.
Wire holding devices for coil winding machines are known, which can cut wire by at first putting or winding it on a terminal pin mounted on a coil bobbin of the coil winding machine, then holding the wire by a wire holder and by suddenly moving the wire holder.
Recently small sized coils have been used, and extremely thin wire has also been used. Wire chips made when cutting such thin wire are very light-weight and are apt to stick to the finger portions of the wire holding device due to the electrification of the wire holding device or in the coatings of wires. These wire chips might enter into a bobbin or coil windings in the next coil winding operation and might cause a short-circuit in the coil windings and other damages. These surely result in the degradation of the reliability of the final products.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a wire holding device, in which wire chips which stick to the fingers which hold the wire may be removed each time at the completion of one wire holding operation for coil winding, so that highly reliable products may be obtained.